halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia Outskirts
Overview Arcadia Outskirts is the fifth level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. After evacuating numerous civilians inside Pirth City, Sergeant John Forge, his Marines, a Scorpion tank and Red Team retreat to a nearby crater for evacuation. However, along the way they encounter large numbers of Covenant near their route and pursuing them, with an additional Covenant base being built nearby. Once they had retreated to the crater, a UNSC base is being built to assist them on the ground. Due to a large number of Covenant infantry and vehicles, they are further assisted by Pelicans deploying Marines, Cobras, and Spartan Team Omega. Once nearby Covenant forces are wiped out, the UNSC forces are recalled back to the Spirit of Fire by Captain Cutter, upon discovering a new problem on Arcadia. Transcript Gameplay Forge and his troops are evacuating the city, under Covenant pursuit. Forge: The Covenant are right on our ass, keep moving! Captain Cutter: We can not lose our foothold on Arcadia gentlemen, secure a defendable position, and hold it until we can reinforce you! Level starts Serina: I've scanned the area, the best defendable position is an impact crater a few klicks south along the highway. Forge: Get to that crater! DO NOT engage the enemy behind us! Keep moving! UNSC forces reach the crater only to find Covenant forces occupying it. Forge: Clear the enemy out of this crater. Forge: We only have a little time to prep the base for the Covenant attacks, lets get to it. Serina: We're dropping a Command Center in that crater for you, preping Omega Team now. Captain Cutter: Other UNSC units have been notified, and are retreating to your position. Forge: The Covenant are building structures to the north of our base. Evac Pelican: Evac Pelican inbound with UNSC survivors cover us. Serina: Scans indicate that Covenant are building a large plasma weapon. Forge: Covenant Mega-Turret, we've got to take it out somehow! Evac Pelican: Thanks for the cover, we're ready to help. With reinforcements from the Evac Pelican the turret is destroyed '''Forge': The Mega-Turret is down, good work. Bravo 29: Pelican Bravo 29, got a few stragglers for ya requesting cover. Bravo 29: Thanks for the cover we're ready to help Angel: Angel here, got some evac Marines here wanting to help, cover my landing. Angel: Thanks for the cover we're ready to help. If a second base has been established. Captain Cutter: Excellent work! Serina: Help is coming, trust me you won't be disappointed. Serina: Spartan Team Omega is prepped and ready, Pelican is en route. Spartan Team Omega: Spartan Team Omega inbound. Forge: More Spartans! Serina you never disappoint. Spartan Team Omega: We'll clean up this mess. Forge: Let's see what these Spartans can do, push the Covenant back! Spartan Team Omega: This is too easy. Spartan Team Omega: This is Omega Team, this sector is clear, we're gone. Captain Cutter: Sergeant Forge report to the bridge ASAP, we've got a new problem. Level Ends Walkthrough On the fifth level of Halo Wars, you control the remaining UNSC survivors after the evacuation of Arcadia, attempting to escape from the area safely. Once the level begins, You have a decent amount of units. Keep running in the direction of the blue arrow and do not fight the covenant forces behind you. Once you get to the marked crater, construct a base. Once again, build all the buildings you can, upgrading everything that you can, and building a strong army that you are comfortable with. Keep fighting off the covenant that venture into your base, replenishing all lost units if needed. After a few minutes, a few remaining UNSC survivors that did not escape with your squad will transport to your posistion in a Pelican. There are a few soldiers in it, but nothing that will help you in the long run. Keep fighting off the remaining covenant, and repeating the process of heal and repair. Eventually, Spartan Team Omega will finally arrive, giving you the upper hand. Once you have a suitable army, advance toward the marked position, crushing the covenant forces in your path. Once you reach the base, kill all of the guards first and take out the facility. Once you clear the area of covenant, you will be transported back to the Spirt of Fire, for an even bigger problem. Objectives *Retreat to the Southern Crater. *Secure the Area by killing all the Covenant in the area. *Defend the Crater until Omega Team arrives. *Destroy the Covenant Base and its Guards. Optional *Destroy the Covenant Mega Turret. *Destroy 5 Wraiths. (Doing so will reveal the skull.) Skull: Fog Once you have destroyed the five Wraiths, the skull will be on top of the remnants of a highway that ends to the west of the crater. Simply send some units up the crater, staying to the left and avoiding the splitting roads. There will be some minor resistance in the form of Jackals, but that should be no problem if you send Spartans. Black Box #5 The fifth black box is in the area of the center capturable reactor, by the abandoned base buildings. Just south of the Covenant base, there should be some stairs, and down them will be the black box. While blasting away at the Covenant, just stop by and grab it. Trivia *This is the first level to feature player controlled Spartans. *This is the only level where the player can control more than three Spartans at a time. *If you look closely in the crater at the beginning of the level, you will encounter multiple Covenant Grunt Squads, however there is one Brute leading a lone Grunt squad in the battle. *This is the first level to feature Vultures. *Spartan Group Omega are simply clones of Spartan Red Team, right down to their voices. The only difference being that Spartan Group Omega hold a wider variety of weapons. Category:Halo Wars Campaign